Fly Me to the Moon
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: Slightly Pre-"School Hard". Spike and Drusilla have a 'heart to heart' before arriving in Sunnydale. The perfect aging song set to the perfect aging couple. Songfic.


A/N - To Dru: the moon means Sunnydale and the stars mean Angelus/ people in Sunnydale (because Angel turns into Angelus when they're there and Angelus and Dru sort of flirt and resume their affair they used to have even while William was around.) Also, please note that the the song lyrics are from Spike's POV.

"Are you going to fly me to the moon, my Spike?" she questioned, suddenly. She, then, lowers her head so that her nose nuzzles the back of his neck. "Hmm?" she adds.

Grumbling a bit, Spike shifts his body to turn toward his inquisitive love. "No, pet," he sighs. "We aren't going to the moon. Only to Sunny-something-or-other. That's where the Hellmouth is, that's what's going to make you all better, so that's where we're going. Also, we're not flying there on account of the exposure of the sun through the windows turning us into dirt, on a quite literal scale. We're leaving tonight so you better rest... 'night, Dru." He's said everything he's needed to say and flips over back into his original position on the bed – lying on his side away from the woman watching him intently.

She whimpers – a soft, barely audible whimper that's only meant for her lover to hear.

If decades of roaming the world with Drusilla has taught Spike anything, it's patience. She's prattled once too often about the most senseless things; she's regressed into the behavioral patterns of a child too many times to count; but the thing he hates most about her is that he can never really stay mad at her.

And so he gradually turns to her once more. And low and behold, there she is – pouting, pulling a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, and clutching to Miss Edith.

"I'm sorry, pet," he begins apologetically. "You _know_ I truly am. I'm just tired, is all... and we've got a big night ahead of us."

She says nothing – only remains pouting.

Thus, Spike tries to reconcile once again. "Would you like to fly to the moon? Would ya fancy that, darling? After our little trip to Sunny-whatever..." he places his cold hand on her equally cold cheek "... after you're well again... we can do that. We'll find one of those bloody astronauts, scare him silly with trying to kill him, get him to get us to the moon and back, and then, for good measure, you can eat him, anyway – to quicken your recovery." He pauses for a few seconds. "Yeah, actually that doesn't sound like a half-bad idea. We'll do that... me and you."

Drusilla's expression suddenly changes from a solemn to a silly one. She starts giggling.

"The moon's been awfully lonely. It told me so. It's asked me to visit her and join in on all her fun, pretty, lovely games. Oh, my sweet, if we do go to the moon, we can play among the stars. Wouldn't that be wonderful, my Spike?"

"It'd be bloody splendid, my love. And I wouldn't mind playin' with the stars, myself," he smiles, directly staring at no other but Dru.

"Naughty boy..."

Grinning, he concludes, "So we'll fly to the moon – and while we're at it, why not throw Jupiter and Mars into the mix."

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

"But perhaps we shouldn't go to the moon. Trouble lies there. Creeping, crawling, parasites – the Slayer! She's there... causing all kind of mayhem. Oh... Spike, we _mustn't_ go! Miss Edith and all her chums were whispering about and they insist peril's awaiting us..."

"Dru! You do remember how Miss Edith always fibs, don't you? They're only whispers of complete nonsense..." and under his own breath, he mutters, so he doesn't upset Dru "and they're bleedin' _dolls_, for God's sake!"

"No, my Spike... the heavens confirmed it. They wept and they bled and they knew trouble was brewing. The _slayer's_ going to be your downfall. Her and her two little friends – like the 3 blind mice, they are."

"More like the 3 Stooges, I'd wager. I'll take care of her, Dru. I mean, I _have_ offed two slayers in my time..."

"She took away my great-granddaddy. Crushed his bones to bits of dust..."

"You mean the Master?"

"And she's taken Daddy away..." she murmurs, as she grasps Spike's hand out of fear. "We shalln't go ... we shall'nt go," she keeps repeating.

"Love... love!" he quiets her down. "You mustn't fret so much. I'm here to make everything right..." he greets her shivering lips with his own.

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words_

_Baby, kiss me_

"Pet, why don't you get some sleep? It'll help you calm down," he suggests, in a desperate attempt for him to get respite as well.

"But if I fall asleep, the little ugly pictures will visit my poor head," she holds her hold in both hands as if she's afraid it'll detach. "Besides, I'm not tired."

"Of course, nightmares," Spike sighs. "Alright, then... why don't we have a chat about something else? Something like... uh... music, I suppose."

"You mean that noise and racket you surround yourself with?"

He just _has_ to laugh a little. _Should've known '90s music isn't Drusilla's cup of tea._ "What about... Sinatra. You like him, didn't you? Remember..." he lifts her from the bed and gently sets her feet on the floor "... how we used to dance to his music. Now what was the song you particularly were fond of?"

Drusilla giggles silently and then begins humming 'Strangers in the Night'. And naturally, Spike supplements her humming with the lyrics. At once, they begin swaying to the sounds, reliving the moments they had exactly like this only decades before. And Spike observed with an ease in his dead heart as he saw the light and sparkle in Drusilla's eyes.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

"You take care of Princess very well, my brave, dark knight," she places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you, you know that... Dru, the sun'll set in a few hours. You really need to rest."

He leads her back to the ruby satin sheets and she simply obliges.

"Now," he begins. "You mentioned Angel –"

"Yes... Daddy..."

He grinds his teeth. He hates the name 'Angel' but when Dru calls him 'Daddy', it just drives him up the wall.

"He's rotten..." she says with a frown. "Just like he was all those years ago during that rebellion where you killed your first slayer... where that gorgeous crimson fire was..." she was getting off track, which was not very unusual.

"So you're sayin' he's still got that pesky soul, eh?"

"It's nasty and filthy. Poor Daddy... isn't a regular boy who can go see the sun, but he isn't a freed animal, like us," she gives Spike an obvious saucy look and follows it with a soft "grrr..."

"Yeah, poor Angel... it's a real soddin' shame..." he rolls his eyes. "Now remember you don't like him because of that shiny, glowin', soul."

She shakes her head, "He's a bad, nasty, puppy and I shalln't play with him anymore."

"Good! Glad we settled that," his head falls comfortably onto the pillow.

"I've chosen _you_ as my precious black knight. Forever you, my Spike." She traces her index finger onto his chest.

He smiles, a genuine smile, combined from the ticklish feeling her nail gave him and the general emotion of pleasure he always got with her. "Love you, too, pet..." He knows he does love her... above anything else in the world. She was his absolute everything. And he knew he'd die a thousand deaths for her... he only hopes that that's enough...

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_In other words_

_I love... you_

_Drusilla: Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?_

_Spike: Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet._

_Spike, about Dru: She belongs with me. I'm nothing without her._

Please feel free to post reviews, whether they are complimentary or critical.


End file.
